


An Unexpected Vacation

by Elvia



Category: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, more of a character study really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvia/pseuds/Elvia
Summary: Chloe takes Nadine on that trip to Iceland she was talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Nadine Ross was nervous.

Not the thrilling, near-death avoiding kind of nervous she had come to associate with Chloe Frazer. When she had woken up earlier that morning, she hadn’t expected the room next to hers to already be vacant.

“Miss Frazer left a note for you, Miss Ross,” the receptionist smiled, handing over a plush envelope.

“This had better be good,” Nadine mumbled to herself, flicking the envelope open with one hand.

Delhi Airport. 1700 hours. Daredevils.

C

Xx

_Since when did we start leaving each other kisses?_

Checking her watch confirmed she still had time. She looked at the receptionist.

“Could you…?”

“Order you a taxi to the airport, Miss Ross? It arrives in fifteen minutes. He smiled, the kind of smile you only gained after years in hospitality.

Nadine blinked back her surprise. Something twisted in her gut but she forced herself to smile politely in return. So Chloe was planning a surprise. Not like secrets between the two of them had ever put them in mortal danger or anything. She stepped outside the hotel with a sigh. At least Sam Drake wasn’t here.

The fifteen-minute wait passed so slowly Nadine was certain the taxi driver had left already. She tried calling Chloe, to put her mind at ease and make sure this wasn’t an elaborate kidnapping attempt. It went straight to voicemail.

“Bugger, looks like you just missed me. Or I’m off on another wild adventure. Or Dead. Just kidding! Leave a message…”

Beep.

“Oh screw off Frazer!”

Beep.

She pocketed her phone harshly. A bright yellow Delhi taxi pulled up slowly in front of her. The driver wound down the passenger window, loud Bollywood music blaring out of the speakers.

“You’re Nadine Ross?” he yelled with a huge smile on his face. Nadine Grimaced.

“I wish I wasn’t,” she whispered, climbing into the back seat and getting a face full of beads for her trouble.

_If Chloe hasn’t been kidnapped I’ll kill her. If Chloe has been kidnapped, I’m going to rescue her. And then kill her._

By the time they had reached the airport Nadine could name every single member of the taxi driver’s family and managed to get an invitation to the next wedding. She reached for her wallet to pay him but he waved her off.

“No. No, the other woman already paid. Good money too. Enjoy your travels, and let me know about the wedding!”

Nadine put on her best fake smile as she closed the door.

“I will. Thank you, Mr Chadha.”

He chuckled, calling after her as she walked briskly towards the terminal.

“Please, call me Raj. Tell Chloe I say hello!”

Nadine waved with a nod.

_Definitely going to kill her._

She walked towards departures, slipping between the throngs of businessmen heading out of the country that evening. She moved towards an information desk, where a woman greeted her with the same professional smile as the receptionist at the hotel.

“Hi I’m looking for somewhere called Daredevils. I’m meeting my… travel companion there.”

‘Business partner’ still seemed a little presumptuous, even after all they’d been through. And just ‘partner’ was even more impossible. Not that the little flips Nadine’s stomach did when they were together helped matters. It was that damn smile. The woman’s eyes flickered in recognition.

“Ah, you must be Miss Ross. The Daredevil bar is in the main departure lounge but you will need a boarding pass.”

Nadine shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

“And where would I get my boarding pass? My, uh, friend didn’t exactly give clear instructions.”

The woman purposely shuffled some papers on her desk before revealing another envelope. She passed it across to Nadine.

“The pass is for hand luggage only. Enjoy your trip, Miss Ross.”

Nadine took the pass and pocketed it.

“Just one more question. Why the hell are all of you doing this for Frazer?”

The woman’s smile finally reached her eyes.

“For the women who brought back the Tusk of Ganesh? It is a small favour.”

Nadine’s mouth twitched. She nodded in response and began walking towards departures. She flashed the pass and was quickly ushered into an enormous queue. Next to her a holographic woman was giving instructions on how to efficiently make it through security.

Nadine groaned.

_Starting to miss Shoreline._

Travelling was so much easier when you had a private army to get you past the security gates.

“Remember to place your electronic items in a separate bin,” the hologram said in perfectly accented English, moving effortlessly into Spanish straight after.

Nadine divvied up her bag into two bins, dumping her belt and shoes on top of her mobile and altitude phones. Moving through the scanner, she was quickly ushered forwards to collect her bins and pushed over to a set of metal benches to repack her things.

“Please repack your items quickly before moving on,” the holographic woman said, repeating it again in Japanese as Nadine hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed deeper into departures.

New Delhi Airport was awash with western-style bars and takeaway places. All a kind of loving tribute to the companies they were parodying. Nadine spotted the Daredevil bar instantly, bright red standing out against the greens and yellows of the rest of the airport. She could hear Chloe before she could see her.

“And then we leapt onto the helicopter and it spiralled and… Wow Ross, you’re late!”

She turned and flashed a smile that sent Nadine’s stomach fluttering. _Stop it. You’re mad at her for leading you around all afternoon._

“We have a wedding to go to,” she managed, taking the stool at the bar next to Chloe, “I’ll just have bottled water, thanks.”

Chloe furrowed her brow before recognition bloomed in her eyes.

“Oh! So you’re my plus one for Raj’s daughter’s best friend’s cousin’s wedding!”

“Ja.”

Chloe laughed and drained the rest of her drink, signalling to the bartender for another. Nadine quickly forced down the heat creeping up the back of her neck with a sip of her water.

“Where are we going anyway? If we’re actually going anywhere and you didn’t just plan this wild goose chase as some elaborate adventurer training.”

Chloe grinned over her glass.

“You didn’t check the ticket? Good girl.”

Nadine smirked.

“That would have ruined the game,” she shot back, “so, what mad adventure are we off to next, partner?”

Chloe gave her a queer look.

“No mad adventuring. I thought one death-defying act of insanity was enough for one year. But you are clearly insatiable. Maybe I should have found another untouched ancient capital for us to destroy.”

Nadine sighed.

“So this wasn’t some kind of treasure hunter hazing?”

Chloe skulled away her second drink.

“I think you more than earned your treasure hunting badge. Which is why I wanted to surprise you with something that wouldn’t kill us. Check your ticket.”

She gave Nadine a gentle smile, it reached her eyes. With hands she cursed because they were shaking, Nadine pulled the ticket from her pocket and read the destination.

“Iceland?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Frazer felt smug. 

Her plan had gone perfectly, right down to the look of utter disbelief on her partner’s face when she saw where they were heading. And she was now healthily buzzing, full of whiskey from the long wait in the bar. The woman at their gate turned on the loudspeaker to address the group of passengers. 

“This is the last call for flight 2564 to Reykjavik, Iceland. We will be boarding from the front of the plane.”

“Great so we’ll be stuck behind slow moving tourists who forgot their seat number,” Nadine groaned from the seat next to her. 

Chloe nudged her shoulder.

“Not likely with the amount I paid for these tickets. Only the best for the charitable adventurers who happened to find the Tusk of Ganesh.” 

Nadine blinked back her obvious shock. It was adorable. 

“First class?” 

Chloe sighed with a mischievous smile. 

“I know it’s not a mercenary empire’s private jet but it’s all I could do.”

It was Nadine’s turn to nudge Chloe’s shoulder. 

“You promised you wouldn’t mention Shoreline,” she deadpanned. Chloe’s eyes widened. 

“But you said…”

The loudspeaker crackled into life again. 

“Could all first-class passengers and those with economy seats in rows one to fourteen please make your way forward.” 

Nadine rose before Chloe could finish her sentence. Chloe ended up several people behind her in the queue and couldn’t bring herself to jump ahead. At least I can get her when we’re on the plane.

The flight attendant, a tall blonde woman with striking blue eyes, checked Chloe’s ticket and ushered her into the first-class cabin. The entire space was dark blue, the enormous seats accented with white and red. Bright lights along the floor led the way to each seat and, at the very front, was a varnished Icelandic rowan bar. A red-haired man with a rough copper beard smiled at her as Chloe was settling in. 

Nadine had her eyes closed, her arms crossed underneath her chest. Even resting she didn’t look relaxed. More like a coiled spring, ready to bounce at any sudden noise.  
Guess we’re having that talk when we touch down.

“If you would like to take your seat, Miss Frazer. Just press the button above if you need anything.”

Chloe nodded, leaning down to toss her small hand luggage rucksack under the seat. The bartender caught her eye, flashing a smile straight out of a training manual, and gestured to the rack of bottles behind him.

“Pick your poison, Miss Frazer.” 

“Just water. Think I drank too much at the bar in the airport. Not sure my, uh, partner would appreciate carrying me off the plane.”

There was a grunt from the seat across the aisle. 

“I’ve carried you off much worse.” 

Chloe grabbed the pillow from behind her back and launched it across the gap. It made a satisfying ‘thunk’ as it smacked Nadine in the face. The barman smiled politely and turned to open a bottle of water. Chloe smirked.

“So I’m forgiven?” 

“What? About shoreline? I was just fucking with you,” Nadine laughed, tossing the pillow back at Chloe. 

The blonde air stewardess calmly leaned between the two of them, her face professional.

“If you two could fasten your seat-belts it’s time for take-off.”

Nadine, looking suitably chastised, leaned back in her seat and prepared herself. Chloe hummed in amusement but couldn’t stop her heart-rate ramping up. 

Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm alive and here's another chapter of this joy. I just played the game through three more times so here's more. I have more written so hopefully there won't be a massive gap between uploads. 
> 
> I have a ko-fi if anyone is interested in helping me get to the point where i can live off my written work it's ko-fi.com/elvia0839 cheers for just having a look!


End file.
